


Finger foods at El Celler de Can Roca

by emqjm84



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cute Kids, Dating, Eating, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Kawoshin - Freeform, Love, M/M, Restaurants, Romantic Fluff, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emqjm84/pseuds/emqjm84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super cute fluffy oneshot!</p><p>Shinji and Kaworu eat in a fancy restaurant at his dad's expense. </p><p>As long as Kaworu is happy nothing else matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger foods at El Celler de Can Roca

**Author's Note:**

> I ate in a fancy restaurant for the first time a few months ago and I had no idea what to do. If I made any mistakes in this fic about eating in fancy restaurants please let me know. x-x
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic despite how obvious it is I have no idea how fancy restaurants work.

Having Gendo Ikari for a dad didn’t have many benefits but being the son of Commander Ikari did occasional have perks. NERV had an incredibly elegant restaurant built to entertain high ranking officials. He had never been here before and as he looked around the opulent restaurant he had second thoughts until he saw Kaworu’s face. He was looking around at everything as if he had never seen anything so wonderful before. He took Shinji’s hand and leaned closer to him. “Are you sure we can do this?” Shinji squeezed Kaworu’s hand slightly unsure himself.

  
His dad had never been there for him but he owed him at least this.

  
He knew they looked as if they didn’t belong there.

  
“Reservation?”

“Ikari”

He said his voice sounding so much less confident than he had planned on sounding.

“This way, please.”

-

They didn’t list prices and that scared him a little bit but he was planning on charging everything to his father’s account. All of the items were written in another language and he had no idea what to even order. When Kaworu ordered something in another language his jaw dropped. He pointed to a random item. He felt Kaworu’s hand touch his knee under the table. He lowered his hand and they held hands staring into each other’s eyes as they listened to a man play piano.

They made didn’t say much as they stared at each other across a candlelit table until their waiter returned placing a salad reverently in front of the white haired boy before bowing slightly and leaving them alone.

“May I steal a bit?” Shinji asked smiling. Kaworu smiled and nodded and he reached over with his fingers grabbing a crouton. Kaworu watched him intensely and then after a moment he began eating his salad with his fingers. Everyone in the restaurant stopped. They were all staring at them as if an angel had appeared in the middle of the room. Kaworu’s face lit up as he ate happily oblivious to their stares. He looked as if he had never had anything so wonderful in his life.

Shinji was about to say something when he noticed how happy Kaworu seemed. He looked around at everyone else’s scowls and he realized he didn’t care. As long as Kaworu was happy that was all that mattered. Their waiter stopped by plopping down contemptuously a plate of some strange dish and walked off as if he could not stand to be in their presence for more than a moment.

“I love you.” Shinji said and then he started eating with his fingers.


End file.
